The Dream
by Neverforgiving
Summary: crazy ass story
1. Chapter 1

The Dreams  
Ch.1

In your dreams we wait for you, says the unknown voice calling out to him."Who is this?" we are.. as David reaches out into the light..then he hears her calling to him, "Sweetie!! sweetie!! Wake the hell up and make me some breakfast"Ashley slaps his gut ''why do you always wake me when im sleeping"she gently sits on the bed next to David. Well babe,its kinda looks like you were having to much fun dreaming, she point at the cover that was standing up like a tent. but really get up, and cook i have to be to work in a few and you need to get Corey up so he can go to work . Why!? do i always have to get him ready he's been peeing in the bed all this week damn when is he gonna get his own place, ''haha'' Ashley giggles, Well you've been like this every morning for the past days and i have to get poked in my back when im sleep David. you think i like that. David get up an puts his slippers on and walks down the hall to Corey's room"A son! wake up before your late to work." Corey screams pikachu NO!! and falls out the bed. David laughs yea i know your up now, you done dreaming about your girl friend picka'chu haha..whatever fool you dreaming bout lil kids bitch!! Corey says. call me bitch again muttered David and your out my house bitch! im not dreaming bout kids im dreaming bout your mama's sweet poo nay nay. Corey gets up and go's into the shower. David rushes to the kitchen and cooks Ashley he breakfast and kisses her good bye. Corey are you ready? then as David knocks on the door he hears a crash Boom! Corey are you ok?? David yells running through the door hitting Corey in the head with the door he falls back and his head bounces off the side of the tub an blood burst everywhere. As the blood flows near Davids feet he kneels in it calling Corey's name are you ok

but he get no answer he pick peaces of his brain off the floor next to him..What what is this...he then

desperately put it back in his cracked head..David then realized what he had to do. He didnt want to go to jail for something that was a accident so he raps his body in the shower curtain an put him in the living room while he cleaned the bath room up. As he's cleaning there's a knock at the door David's heart started racing he run to his closet gets his 45. out and answer's the door. Babe its me open the door David stupidly opens it for getting Corey body on the floor behind him. Hey babe OH MY GOD!

Ashley says at the top of her voice baby what happened..idk babe he tells her the story an as she bends down to look at coreys body then..POP POP POP! Ashely falls to the floor with 3 hole's in the back of her head


	2. Chapter 2

The dream

Ch.2

Gasp...breathing heavily, David wakes to see its 3:08 with his eyes burled he turns  
to see that Ashley is by his side. '' Damn...it was only a dream"' David says with relief.

As he getting up from the bed heading to the bath room Asley calls to him"'babe are you alright?"  
"yea sweetie..just had one of the dreams again the getting more vivid every time i have one..this is the  
3rd time this week..."David heads to the bathroom to get his sleeping pills splashing his face with water  
he opens the cabinet over the sink he reaches for the pills an places them on the counter of the sink.  
"Babe is everything ok in there? "Ashley says.

David startled from her voice jumps knocking the pills  
in the sink. The running water washing the pills away "Shit!" David mutters. Ashley opens the door "babe what  
happened??" I..knock the pills in the damned sink!" A Worried look comes across Ashleys face oh..ok baby  
in the morning well get you some more come to bed babe..come to bed David lays down an closes his already heavy  
eyes.

While David is asleep:

Ashley picks up the phone: (ring..ring..ring) Hello" the voice says, he's ran out of pills what do you want me to do?  
i thought we had an agreement ?! keep him unaware of who he is or we will kill him, since you haven't  
complied with theses orders we will kill him and you and anyone else who gets in are way. We show no  
remorse to traitors to the the Zuko Clan. He will die....(beep..beep..beep)


End file.
